


Al hadn't been surprised

by Wandsparksfly



Series: it's a Weasley thing [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Love, Next-Gen, One Shot, Romance, school sweethearts, scrose - Freeform, sweethearts, third-wheeling sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al knows from the first minute Rose and Scorpius meet, they'll end up together.  One shot.  <br/>"She had far too much Wesley in her to follow that rule"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al hadn't been surprised

Albus had known from the minute Uncle Ron had said 'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie'. Though she'd nodded seriously, Al had seen the twinkle in her eye; she had far too much Weasley in her to follow that rule.  
So, when they were on the train and Rose insisted that they looked in every carriage until they found the boy with light blonde hair, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius had been sorted into Gryffindor and not a single person cheered, and Rose let out a humongous roar, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they had their first potions class and Rose had sat next to him rather than Al, he hadn't been surprised. They were top of the class anyway.  
When Scorpius had come to their dorm, gushing about how he'd beaten Rose at wizard's chess, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When everyone began to talk about the Malfoy and the Weasley and the Potter who were best friends, and Rose had anxiously tapped her hand off the table, worried about what they'd say, and Scorpius had sat a hand down on top of it to calm her, Albus hadn't been surprised.  
When they were on the train ride home and Rose and Scorpius had sat it the cabin with the family, with Scorpius laughing and talking, and Rose glaring whenever anyone called him 'Malfoy', Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius had slept over at Al's house and they spent almost the whole time talking about Rose, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose had got back from her summer holiday, and the first thing she did was come over and talk with Al and Scorpius, and had given them little woven owls she'd found on her trip, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they'd arrived back at Hogwarts and Scorpius had offered to carry her case and Rose had said 'no you pillock, I can handle it myself, it's just a bloody case' and began to strive ahead and Scorpius had looked after her with such admiration in his eyes, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius and Al had gotten into the Quidditch team and someone had knocked Scorpius off his broom in his first match, calling him a death eater, and Rose had whipped out her wand from the stands and had cursed him into oblivion, and didn't leave his side until he woke up in the Hospital wing, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose attended all the Quidditch matches that year, and the next year, and the next year, and the next year, and the next year, and the next year, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose had defended the Malfoys at the family dinner table, in front of everyone, ('He's not like his father you know.') Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they got their results back from the second year exams and Scorpius had gotten an O in Herbology because Rose had been working with Dean Finnegan, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius was oddly quiet around Rose for a week and avoided her when she began going out with Tyler mcGlanahan, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose came asking Al why Scorpius was avoiding her, and what was going on, and he'd had to play mediator, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius and Rose began to time their essays and tease each other about class scores and compete at everything, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose and Albus stayed at the burrow and Al saw Scorpius' owl flying in day and night, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When, on the train ride in, Scorpius and Rose had spent the entire time playing snap, or talking, or whispering, sitting closely together on the floor of the crowded Weasley-Potter-and-assorted-others cabin, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they'd paired up in potions for the fourth year running, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius had ranted and raved for almost a week at night, about how awful it was for guys to be catcalling girls after Rose had been yelled at in the corridor, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose had refused to leave her room after Theodore Crawley had broken her heart and publicly humiliated her, Scorpius had been the one who'd managed to talk her into coming out. And he'd joined in in the 'stern talking to' they'd given Theodore, and Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose and Scorpius had studied together, almost incessantly, and Al had begun to joke that they were practically becoming library furniture, and they'd both blushed, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they stood awkwardly after a lingering hug at the station, knowing they wouldn't see each other all summer, and Rose had pressed a piece of parchment into his hand, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they'd finally re-united at the train station, and Rose had ran to meet to Scorpius and Al, and both their eyes had lit up, before they remembered their parents were watching and opted to shake hands rather than hug, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they'd sat just close enough that the side of their bodies were touching, and their finger-tips lightly brushed each other’s, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose had barely took her eyes of Scorpius at the first party of the year, where he was talking to some girl, and Al had seen her look shattered as she leaned in and kissed him, before he gently shoved her off, and Rose's eyes lit up again, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they'd played truth or dare and Scorpius was asked if his 'crush' (Lily was only a fourth year, Albus had to remind himself) was playing, and Scorpius had nervously stuttered yeah, and Rose's ears had gone pink and she'd taken a swig of her drink to try and play it off, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius had jumped a little every time he and Rose had touched, and had finally pulled himself together, but every time they even brushed each other his eyes light up, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose had fidgeted with her robes and twiddled her wand and twisted her hair round a little finger any time Scorpius was near, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius had cursed some boys sitting in front of them for describing all the things they'd like to do to the new, hot Rose Weasley, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose had discovered that Scorpius had got detention, ruining his somehow perfect school streak, and she'd called him 'bloody bonkers', Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose had ranted at Scorpius about how she didn't need protection, and she got enough of it from her cousins, but could see Scorpius' eyes twinkling by the fire that she was, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius had been trying to figure out why he cursed those boys and suddenly he stopped, before whispering that he was 'bloody hell, I'm completely and utterly in love with Rosie Weasley', Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they'd began to invite Al to their library study days (despite multiple previous exclamations that Al was a bloody tosser who need to learn how not to bloody well tap, before he lost his fingers), to be a buffer between the two of them, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they'd disappear for hours on ends, and have suddenly extended prefects duties, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius and Rose had been snogging on Scorpius' bed and Albus had walked in and pretended to be shocked, and they'd jumped apart and explained to him ('I'm sorry mate, but I’m bloody well in love with your cousin'), Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose and Scorpius had snuck in from the tree house early one morning, Rose's hair ruffled, and Scorpius with a pink glow in his cheeks, and Scorpius' bed hadn't been slept in, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose and Scorpius had been made prefects again, and they exchanged sly glances, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose and Scorpius disappeared off to 'find the trolley' for half an hour on the train journey, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose smirked as Scorpius tried to desperately explain to the other prefect just why his shirt wasn't on and his tie had gone, and Rose stood perfectly next to him, raising her eyebrows at him, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose and Scorpius timed their essays and quizzed each other with hundreds of facts, just like they used to, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius teased Rose about liking romance novels, and Rose teased Scorpius about liking quidditch, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Al was forced to spend night sleeping over in other's dorms, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Dominique had come into his Dorm, squealing about what she just saw our Rosie and Scorpius Malfoy doing, and that it was about bloody time, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose told her family about Scorpius the day before a big family gathering, and Ron had spent the entire night glaring at the two of them while Albus chuckled, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose and Scorpius got given head boy and head girl, and Al had been given quidditch captain, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose and Scorpius had been walked in on for about the fourth time that week, and they finally decided to introduce a knocking rule, Albus hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius looked at Rose, as though the sun shone out of her eyes, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When they finally finished school and Rose got into her healer program, and Scorpius got into his auror program, and Al had gotten signed to the Chudley Cannons, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius showed the ring to Al in the middle of the night, in their old room at the burrow, and his eyes had glimmered with hope for the future, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius proposed to her up in the old treehouse, unknowingly watched by all the family, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose had shown him the ring, and flashed her finger happily, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Scorpius had asked him to be his best man, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When the day finally came, and he soothed not only the groom's nerves, but also the bride's, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When he was asked to get up and do his speech, Al hadn't been surprised.  
When Rose and Scorpius had told him they would have never gotten together if it wasn't for him, Al had been surprised.  
When Rose and Scorpius had sat him down, and asked him to be the Godfather of their first child, Al had been surprised.

When Rose and Scorpius had slow danced together at their sixty-year wedding anniversary, Al hadn't been surprised. Albus had known from the minute Uncle Ron had said 'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie'. Though she'd nodded seriously, Al had seen the twinkle in her eye; she had far too much Weasley in her to follow that rule.


End file.
